


KibaNaru: A Love Story

by art_o_mart_o



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Anatomy, Bad Science, Character Death, Cringe, I Don't Even Know, Just bad everything, KibaNaru - Freeform, Like WAAAAAAAAAY Out of Character, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Out of Character, SasuNaru - Freeform, The Maury Show, bad grammar, bad spelling, mentions of LeeGaa, mentions of ShikaNeji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_o_mart_o/pseuds/art_o_mart_o
Summary: After returning from a training mission with Jiraiya, Naruto ponders if he's truly picked The One for him.I wrote this on lined paper between classes when I was just in the sixth grade, back in 2009. I didn't know about sex (CLEARLY), I had JUST found out gay people were a thing (religious grandma), and I'd read a bunch of fanfic on FF.net and thought "Yeah, I can write something like that!" Please keep that in mind while you read my Period Piece and learn why Cringe Culture will never be valid to me.





	KibaNaru: A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're here from Twitter, welcome! If you're not, you're still welcome! This will be the first fic I ever post to this account and I'm just a tad upset about that but I'm sure I can build a better reputation for myself once I get my lazy ass in gear and actually FINISH some of the works I've been meaning to post here!! Until then, though, feast your eyes upon quite possibly the cringiest thing I've ever written!
> 
> Remember: if you don't know what's happening, chances are I don't either!

_ **KibaNaru: A Love Story** _

_Part 1 - How It All Started_

When Naruto got back from training with the pervy sage (Jiraiya), he thought to himself “Did I make the right choice? Do I really love Sasuke?” His thoughts rushed round and round in his head. Then, he came up with his solution.

“I’ll just interview Sasuke and all the rest of the gay boys in the Hidden Leaf Village. It’s perfect!” All the rest of that day, he made flyers saying that all boys between the ages of 16-17come meet him at the abandoned radio station at 3:00pm, tomorrow.

The next day, every boy in the Hidden Leaf Village came to the radio station. They had been talking for about 30 minutes. After about 20 more minutes of talking, Naruto came out the back room. He looked surprised at how many people there were.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were back here,” Naruto said.

“Couldn’t you hear us talking?” Neji asked.

“No. This window is made with soundproof glass.” Naruto pointed to the window behind him.

“Okay… but couldn’t you see us?” Shikamaru asked, hugging Neji surprisingly close.

“No. Something was built into the window so you couldn’t see inside or outside. But, before I continue, anyone isn’t gay may leave.” Shino, Kankuro, and Choji got up out their seats and left the building. “You may also leave if you’re already in a relationship.” Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji all got up but they went down the hall. “Guys, the exit is that way!”

“We know. If you need us, we’ll either be in a closet or a bathroom stall. Bye.” Shikamaru said.

“Okay? Anyway, the reason I called you here was so I could interview you.” Naruto looked at the ground.

“Why do you want to do that?” Kiba asked, curiosity in his eyes.

“Well. I’m… I’m starting to doubt if I made the right choice.”

“With what?” Sasuke asked.

“With… picking a boyfriend.”

There was a long silence. The only thing that could be heard was the muffled moaning coming from a broom closet. Then, Naruto spoke up.

“Well, that’s it. Kiba come with me.”

“Nah.” Kiba said, leaning back. “Interview me last. It’d be better.”

“Oh. Okay. Come on, Sasuke.” Naruto lead Sasuke into the room with the big soundproof window.

* * *

_Part 2 - Sex Is Wonderful_

As Naruto closed the door, Sasuke came up behind him, wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist, and started to kiss him up and down his neck, swaying side to side. “What’s this all about, baby? What did I do?”

Naruto pulled away, turned around, and said, “Nothing! You didn’t do anything! It’s just that when I got here, I felt as if I made the wrong choice. So, it’s not you, it’s me. Now, can we get this over with? Tell you what, we’ll have sex when we’re finished, ‘kay?”

“Yes!” Sasuke said, excitement in his eyes. The interview only lasted about 5 min., but to Sasuke it felt like 5 h. He got so excited when Naruto put away the papers and started unzipping his jacket and taking it off. He groaned silently as Naruto took off the rest of his clothes and started to take Sasuke’s off. Time flew by.

It had been 2 hours and five minutes. Gaara and Lee had left. Neji and Shikamaru were still at it.

Naruto had explained to his current lover that it would only be fair to Kiba if he got 2 hours, too. Sasuke was reluctant, but he agreed and sat down outside the room.

“Come on, Kiba. It’s your turn.”

“Whatever. Let’s get it over with.” And they went inside the room, not to be seen or heard for the next 2h and 5 min.

After about 5 minutes, Naruto said, “What should we do now?”

Kiba only had one thing on his mind: having sex with Naruto. He had wanted this ever since he first saw him. He’s wanted to kiss soft lips, feel all over his sexy, muscle-toned body. He’s wanted to be with him forever. Now he was going to get what he wanted.

“Hello-o? Earth to Kiba?” Naruto asked.

“What?” Kiba said, coming out of his daze.

“I said what do you want to do now? We still got 2 hours.”

“Really?” Now was his chance.

“Yeah, so what do you want to do?”

“I want to… kiss you.”

“Wha-” Naruto was cut of by Kiba’s lips pressing against his. And since Naruto’s mouth was wide open, he slid his tongue inside. Naruto, blushing a bright red, slowly closed his eyes. He moaned with pleasure as Kiba’s warm tongue explored the inner workings of his mouth.

When Kiba broke away for air, Naruto jumped over the table in front of him and made-out with him, again.

After about 5 min., Naruto broke away for air. “There was also something else I wanted to do,” Kiba said, feeling over Naruto’s now clothed body.

“I’m game,” Naruto whispered, playfully nibbling at Kiba’s earlobe.

Kiba unzipped Naruto’s jacket and threw it to the side of the room. He then did the same to his own jacket and pants. As they kissed, Kiba’s hand ventured up Naruto’s shirt and took it off. Naruto, who was now being filled with pure ecstasy, was taking off Kiba’s shirt and boxers. To Naruto, Naked Kiba was much sexier than Clothed Kiba. Kiba pushed Naruto up against a wall and pulled off his pants and boxers.

Naruto fell on top of Kiba, kissing all over his face. He lowered his mouth to his neck, leaving hickies where ever he lifted. Naruto started licking Kiba’s chest and nipples. Kiba was at his boiling point with pleasure, but Naruto wasn’t stopping. He was now sucking on Kiba’s prostate, making him lustfully moan. He sucked and sucked until he needed to breathe. But he felt he needed more. More sex. More ecstasy. **More… Kiba.**

Kiba seemed to have read Naruto’s mind, flipped Naruto over, and got on top of him. He thrusted into Naruto’s body.

“Ugh! Ngh! Kiba! You feel so good! Un!”

“Ungh! T-That’s j-just me, N-Naruto! Fuck!”

After they finished, between kissing and groping, they put back on their clothes. But even after all that, there was still time for a few more questions.

“How long?” Naruto asked.

“How long what?”

“How long have you wanted to have sex? With me?”

Kiba chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. “Ever since I first saw you at the academy. But then, when you started dating Sasuke, I thought I’d never get the chance to have my way with you. Yet here we are.”

“Yeah, here we are.”

“Just out of curiosity, will you choose me?”

“Well, that’s for me to know, and you to find out,” he said in a sexy voice.

“Mysterious and sexy. I like it,” Kiba said as he kissed Naruto again before he left out the room.

* * *

_Part 3 - The Desicion_

Kiba and Sasuke waited anxiously for Naruto. Neji and Shikamaru had been making out for the last 5 min.

“Hey, by any chance, could you stop that?” Sasuke asked, a little annoyed.

“Nope.” Shikamaru said, kissing Neji even deeper.

Finally, Naruto came out with his decision. He said, “My decision has been made. And although it was hard, my lover now and forever will be… Kiba Inuzuka!”

“Yes Woo-hoo! Thank you! Thank you so much!” Kiba said.

Sasuke was shocked. How the hell does he pick HIM over ME?!? Sasuke thought and thought until he knew what they did.

“You-” Sasuke saw how happy they were together. When they kissed, they held each other close. Then his mind turned black. “If this is what you want, fine! But I’m not giving you up that easily!” he said under his breath.

* * *

_Part 4 - Love, Babies… and Rape_

It had been 3 days since Naruto made his decision, and he was loving it! He and Kiba had sex every night. They adopted a pet dog named Akamaru. They had bought themselves a new house They were the perfect couple and they didn’t care who knew.

One day, Naruto had went to the store to buy Akamaru some dog food and Kiba some medicine. He had caught the flu and needed medication. As he was leaving, someone grabbed him from behind and tore off his clothes. When he got in just enough light to see the culprit’s face, he was shocked to see it was Sasuke! After raping Naruto, Sasuke told him that if he told anybody what had happened that night, kill Kiba and Akamaru. Crying, Naruto put back on his clothes and hurried home.

“Naruto! What happened to you?!” Kiba asked as he walked in the room.

“Oh, nothing baby! I-I just tore them on a bush! But never mind that! Here’s your medicine.” Naruto said, sniffling a bit. Kiba was still a bit suspicious.

3 weeks later, Sasuke raped him again. But this time, Naruto’s belly felt weird. So he went to the doctor. And after hours of testing, he got the most shocking news of his life.

“Naruto…” the doctor said, worry in his voice. “I’ve got 2 things to tell you. Not only were you born with the Nine Tailed Fox demon, but you were also born with womanly DNA. Which brings me to this.” He paused for a minute.

“Doctor? What is it?” Naruto asked, worry and fear in his wavering voice.

“Naruto… you’re pregnant.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?! I can’t be pregnant! I’m a boy!”

“It’s your womanly DNA. For some reason, the DNA that was supposed to be recessive, the ability to have babies, came out dominant. I’m sorry. I’ll see you in three months to check on it, see if it’s a boy or girl.”

“I don’t believe it. How… how is it possible? How should I tell Kiba? What should I tell Kiba?” Naruto started crying. He told the doctor to call Kiba to the hospital.

Kiba got there in less than 5 minutes. As soon as he stepped in the room, he said, “Naruto?! Baby, what’s wrong?! Why are you in here?!”

“Kiba. I’ve got some things to tell you.”

“Baby? What is it?”

“Well first off, I’m… I’m…”

“You’re what?”

“... I’m pregnant.”

Kiba’s eyes widened in shock, surprise, and interest. “But… but you’re a boy. H-how…?”

“You’re not gonna leave me, are you?!” Naruto said, tearing up.

“No! No, no. I could never leave you.”

“OK. Second, Sasuke, he… he… h-he raped me. Twice.”

“What?! The son of a bitch raped you twice?! Oh, that lowdown, dirty bastard!”

Naruto waited until Kiba calmed down to tell him the last thing. “And last, I’m scared.”

“Why baby?”

Naruto started crying again. “I-I’m s-scared because there’s a p-possibility Sasuke could be the baby’s father, since he raped me twice. I’m so s-sorry. I-I hope y-you’re n-not mad.”

“Oh I’m mad! But not at you, at Sasuke. Who the fuck does he think he is?! He ain’t shit!”

“Kiba, please! I want to tell Sasuke I’m pregnant. If he finds out I told you , he said he’s kill you and Akamaru. I don’t want to lose both my family and you! Please don’t tell him!” Naruto sobbed.

Kiba sighed and walked over to his lover. He lifted Naruto’s chin and kissed him tenderly. Naruto slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Kiba’s neck, and pulled him in closer for a deeper kiss. He had wanted to kiss those soft lips ever since he had gotten to the hospital. “I promise. I won’t tell him. Now, how about we get you home.”

Kiba picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him home.

\------------

The next day, Sasuke tried to rape Naruto again, but stopped when he told him he could become a father of his baby. Although he was unsure, he laid off. 3 months had gone by. Kiba and Naruto found out that Naruto was going to have a baby boy. Naruto’s belly got bigger and bigger as the months went by. Just about a week before the baby was born, Naruto called Sasuke over to his house.

“Sasuke, Kiba. As you already know, one of you is the father of my baby. So, in order to find out who it is, I bought us some tickets to the Maury® show. They’ll read the results of the paternity test and we’ll see who the daddy is. We have to go 4 days after the baby is born. I’ve also decided to make a deal with you guys.” Naruto sighed. Then he said, “Whoever is the father will be my lover forever and I’ll live with them. Whoever isn’t, I’ll forget them and move on with my life.”

Kiba looked surprised. Sasuke looked satisfied. Akamaru started whimpering.

Then a week later, Naruto’s water broke.

“Ugh! Un! It’s coming! Ugh!” Naruto screamed.

“Don’t worry, baby! I’m here for you.” Kiba reassuringly.

Naruto managed a smile. Then went right back to screaming.

“Agh! Kiba! It hurts! It hurts! Argh!” Naruto kept screaming and pushing until the baby came out.

He was a beautiful baby. He had Kiba’s hair and Naruto’s eyes. As he looked at his baby, Naruto had a feeling Kiba was the daddy. Then his smile turned to a frown. He called doctor into the room.

“Does my womanly DNA allow me to breastfeed too?”

“Oh! No, you can only get pregnant.”

“Oh. OK.”

“What should we name him?” Kiba asked.

“Hmm… we’ll name him… Terence.”

“Terence? I love it!”

Terence fell asleep in Naruto’s arms. “Our baby is beautiful.” Kiba smiled.

After 4 days, they all boarded a plane, and headed to New York.

* * *

_Part 5 - The Maury Show_

When they got there, Naruto, baby Terence, Kiba, and Sasuke were on their way to the studio. They all introduced themselves and told their stories. Maury said it was time to reveal who the father was.

“Now let’s see…” he said as he pulled the papers. “In the case of 4-day-old Terence, Sasuke… YOU ARE not the father.”

Naruto sighed in relief. Kiba started rubbing it in Sasuke’s face. Sasuke had to be restrained from beating the shit out of Kiba by the officers! Terence giggled and clapped his hands.

“In the case of 4-day-old Terence,” Maury said after the crowd quieted down. “Kiba Inuzuka… YOU ARE the father!”

Naruto set Terence down, hugged Kiba and kissed all over his face. But he didn’t see Sasuke trying to grab Terence. Kiba, on the other hand, did notice him and threw a kunai at his headband. But he missed and it hit the wall. Kiba ran after Sasuke and Terence, who was crying.

After about 5 minutes, Naruto apologized for all of them and left. When he caught up to them, they had broken out into a fight.

His worry suddenly turned to fear, wondering where his baby was. He looked around, relieved to find Terence on a tree stump. He slowly and quietly went over to the tree stump and got his baby.

* * *

_Part 6 - The Proposal_

Kiba and Sasuke were both bleeding very badly. They had been fighting for hours on end. Naruto had taken Terence home, doing nothing but worry about Kiba all the way there. Now that Terence was asleep at home, he had came back to see what happened. Kiba had been hit 3 times by shuriken in his lungs and 4 times by kunai in his arm. Sasuke had been bitten on the vein in his arm and was bleeding from his leg, head and mouth. Naruto got scared at the fact that he might lose his lover and his baby’s daddy.

“Why don’t you give up?! You’re already gonna die!” Sasuke shouted, anger and frustration in his voice. He ran toward Kiba and punched him in the face. Kiba flew across the field and landed in some mud.

As Sasuke stood over him, he said, “Because I have a family I have to take care of. Unlike you, you fuckin’ bastard!” Kiba said.

Sasuke lifted Kiba up, held a kunai knife to his throat, and asked, “Any last words, bitch?”

“Yeah.” Quickly, he pulled out a dagger and jabbed it through Sasuke’s heart. “See ya in Hell, mutha fucker!” Slowly, Sasuke fell to the ground, blood forming a puddle around him.

Naruto ran towards Kiba. But before he got halfway there, Kiba fainted. “Kiba!” He ran over toward Kiba, lightly slapping him in the face. “Kiba? Kiba! Kiba, baby, no! Baby, you can’t just leave me here alone!” Before he knew it, he had started crying. “I-I can’t…”

“N-Naruto… don’t cry… I-I’m still here,” Kiba said weakly.

“Kiba!” Naruto kissed him deeply, tears still streaming down his face. “I’m taking you to the hospital right now.” Naruto put Kiba on his back and took him to the hospital.

After what seemed like hours of surgery, the doctor came back with good news.

“Kiba, you’re gonna live. Just no training or fighting for the next 6 months.”

“Wait, wait, wait! Will I still be able to have sex? ‘Cause I have certain needs and requirements, so…”

“Yeah, definitely! Just no longer than 5 hours.”

“Just about how many people can fit in this bed, anyway?”

“Uh… about 3 people. Why?”

“Just asking.”

“OK. See ya in the morning!”

Kiba watched the doctor leave. When the door closed, he turned to Naruto. “Go get Terence. We’ll all stay here the night.”

Naruto smiled as he thought to himself. ‘He’s sexy even when he’s bandaged up.’ Naruto, Terence, and Kiba all stayed in the hospital room, together and happy. It had been 1 year. Gaara and Lee had gotten married and were staying in the shadows. Neji and Shikamaru moved to Canada, where public sex was legal.

Naruto and Kiba spent most their time together with Terence, learning what turns them on and where their hotspots were. They were more in love with each other everyday.

But one day, Naruto woke up to find a note instead of Kiba. It was a treasure map, titled “Treasure of Dreams”. He giggled as he got up, put on his robe, and followed the map, which lead him to the living room.

There was Kiba, sitting on the couch, hiding something behind his back. “Good morning, baby.” They kissed each other good morning. “What’cha hiding?”

“Close your eyes.” Curious, he did what he was told and closed his eyes. He heard sounds of someone moving. Then, he gasped as he felt something being slipped onto his finger. His eyes shot open to reveal Kiba on one knee and holding his hand which now had a sapphire ring on it, like the color of his eyes.

“Kiba…”

“Naruto. Will you marry me?” Naruto had looks shock and happiness on his face. He had never felt more happy in his life! Tears started welling up in his eyes.

“Yes! Yes! This is the happiest day of my life!”

“Show me how happy you are then.”

Naruto smiled and wrapped his hands around Kiba’s neck. He pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed him tenderly and repeatedly. Then he shifted down. Kiba moaned as Naruto sucked on his neck. Kiba and Naruto fell onto the couch as he took off Kiba’s robe. He felt all over his perfectly muscle-toned body. He loved that taste of Kiba as he licked over his body. Naruto loved the feel of Kiba’s body against his. He loved the sound of Kiba moaning and panting for air. He and his lover had sex that day, afternoon, and night.

“Kiba?” Naruto asked as they put on their clothes.

“Yeah?”

“I’m so ready for this wedding.”

Kiba chuckled. “I’m ready, too.”

* * *

_Part 7 - The Wedding’s Surprise_

So far, the wedding was going great! Dozens and dozens of people were arriving. The groom (Kiba) was out front waiting for his bride (Naruto). Everyone was talking and eating and having fun. There was just one question on everyone’s minds: Whose wedding is it?

Just then, the minister walked up to the front of the room. He cleared his throat and waved his hand for the “bride” to come in. The organ’s played a wedding song. Everyone marveled at the bride’s beautiful, white gown. But no one could see who she (or he in this case) was.

“We are gathered here today for the joining of this man and this… ‘woman’.” the minister said. Naruto giggled a little at the thought. Then, the minister said, “Naruto, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, ‘til death do you part?”

“I do.” People had started to catch on now. This was a gay wedding! Just about 5 people left, but everyone else stayed. They were used to this kind of stuff.

“Do you, Kiba, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, ‘til death do you part?” the minister asked.

“I do.”

“Is there anyone here who objects to the joining of these two?”

“I object.” Naruto turned around to see who said that. Then, he turned pale and his heart started racing in his chest.

“H-How did you…? I thought you were…” Kiba caught Naruto in his arms as he fell backward from passing out. He, then, turned to the raven-haired boy walking toward the front of the room.

“What the hell do you want?” Kiba said.

“This was supposed to be my wedding.” He turned to Terence, who was now playing in Hinata’s hair. “That was supposed to be my baby! Well, now I’m taking back what’s mine.”

“How do you figure that, Sasuke?”

“I’m immortal, now. I can take, anyone back with me to Hell! There’s nowhere he can run or hide! I’ll be back for you soon.” Then Sasuke turned into a roaring fire and disappeared.

“Naruto? Naruto?! Baby, wake up!” Kiba was lightly slapping Naruto in his face but it was no use. He was out cold. After 30 minutes, he finally woke up saying he wanted to finish what they started.

“Is there anyone else who thinks these two shouldn’t be married?... Well then, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Inuzuka. You may now kiss the ‘bride’.”

Kiba put his hand on Naruto’s face and kissed him. Naruto wrapped his hands around Kiba’s neck to pull him in for a deeper kiss. It felt so good and magical. It had 4 hours since they last time they had kissed.

After the kiss, it was time to eat. They had everything there! Cookies, chicken, ice cream, green beans, baby-back ribs, cakes, potato, and much more!

During their delicious meal, Kiba told Naruto what Sasuke said after he fainted. “Oh. So that’s what I missed out on.” Naruto sighed. “Oh… Sasuke always did have control issues. Most of the things we did together, he forced it upon me. He never listened to a damn thing I had to say. I was never happy. Everytime I said no, he’d bitch-slap me and call me a slut.” Tears started streaming down his face. “I loved him so much. H-He told me he loved me, too. But, he didn’t mean it.”

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean…”

“No, it’s okay. You’re the only one whose actually listened. All the others just pretended.”

“Others? What others?”

Naruto sighed again. “Sasuke’s a pimp.”

“What?”

“Sasuke got a job as a pimp. He used me as his prostitute. He’d make me have sex with people I knew, strangers, drunk people, teenagers. One time, he made me have sex with a dog! He made me dress in black, skimpy clothes. Every night after 10:30pm., he’d make me meet him at Hikotashi Street, load me up with condoms, and send me on my appointments with other people. I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I should’ve told you this before now.” He sniffled a bit and waited for something to happen. He expected Kiba to go off and start yelling at him.

But, instead, Kiba hugged him and whispered in his ear. “I didn’t know you had it so bad. Now that I do, I’ll take extra, special care of you and Terence. Okay?”

Naruto hugged him back and said, crying, “Okay. Thank you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Kiba said as he kissed him on his head.

* * *

_Part 8 - Sasuke’s Second Appearance_

That night, Naruto got up out of bed and into the kitchen for a glass of water. He didn’t get through half the glass before he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, slut. Long time, no see.”

The glass he was holding fell to the ground, shattering on his foot. “What do you want from me?!” he asked, blood dripping from his foot.

“I want you and Terence to come back with me to Hell.”

“Are you fuckin’ crazy?! Have you lost your fuckin’ mind?!”

“No! I’ve lost you! To a lowdown mutt!”

“Kiba’s not a mutt! He’s a man!... He’s my man. And there’s nothing you can do about it! You’ve had your chance. I thought I loved you. I thought you loved me. But I was wrong. You only wanted me as your whore. Well, I’m not a whore. I’m a person!”

“Silly, silly boy. Of course I never loved you. I just wanted your insurance money. After you’ve sold yourself to 100 people, you’re worth more than $10,000,000. Once that happened, I’d kill you and make money!” Then his eyes narrowed still looking at Naruto. “Then you had to start catching on. In fact, the only reason you left me was because you and that mutt had sex in that radio station!”

“Yeah! You got a problem with it?!” Kiba yelled from behind him.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the naive mutt.”

“You shut the fuck up! Naruto, get Terence and-”

“Terence? Whose Terence? Oh! You mean this Terence?” Sasuke pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a crying baby.

* * *

_Part 9 - The Big Fight/Happy Ending_

“Terence! No!” Naruto ran at full speed to get Terence. But before he could there, Sasuke sealed him in a ring of fire. He threw the box in the fire with him, making Terence cry even harder. Naruto inspected his baby, making sure nothing was wrong with him.

“You son of a bitch! Don’t you know where your place is? How did you get here, anyway?” Kiba asked.

“The devil grants every new comer a chance to bring someone to Hell with them from the over world. I want Naruto.”

“Well you’re gonna have to pry him from my cold, dead hands, bastard!”

“No problem.”

“Kiba, be careful! He’s immortal now! We don’t know what he’s capable of!”

“You should really listen to your husband. He’s the only one with at least some sense!”

“Shut the fuck up, bastard! Naruto don’t worry this will all be over really soon. I promise!”

“You know something. You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep!” He lunged at Kiba with kunai. Kiba dodged out the way and threw shuriken at him. Sasuke disappeared, reappeared behind Kiba, did his hand signs, and shouted, “Fire ball Jutsu!” He spit fire at Kiba, burning his back.

“Agh!” Kiba took his burned shirt off and punched Sasuke in the face. Now it was hand-to-hand combat. Kiba matched Sasuke blow for blow. Naruto, calming Terence down, watched the brutal fight.

“You know, you’re very persistent for a mutt. Don’t you know where your place is?” Sasuke said, mockingly.

“Shut up, bitch!”

“Well I better wrap this up. I’m getting bored.” Naruto watched as Sasuke performed hand signs that he’s never seen before. Then an idea came to mind.

“What the hell kind of jutsu is that, Sasuke?”

“It’s a finishing move. In the next 30 minutes you’ll die, unless you get a kiss from your true love, which that’ll never happen, ‘cause he’ll be with me.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” He tried to get up and fight but he couldn’t. “What the fuck is happening?! Why can’t I move?!”

“Oh! Did I forget to mention that you’ll also be paralyzed? Anyway, I’d love to stay and chat but I’ve got to go back to Hell. Come on, slut! Time to go!

“No. No! Leave me alone! I don’t wanna leave him! No-o-o!”

“Game over, mutt.” Sasuke said as he turned into a roaring fire and disappeared. The ring of fire disappeared also. And for the first time in his life, Kiba cried. He cried at the thought of death. He cried because he was going to die alone. But most of all, he cried because he had lost his true love.

“Hey, Kiba? Why are you crying?” an all too familiar voice asked.

“Naruto is that you?”

“Yeah, baby. It’s me. Now how about we take that jutsu off you.” Naruto turned Kiba over on his back. Then, he climbed on top of him, bent over, and kissed him sweetly. Then, he got up, and held out his hand, offering to help him up. Kiba moved his arm up and grabbed his hand.

When he got up he looked around to see if Terence was still here. There he was, on the couch fast asleep. Then he looked at Naruto again. “H-How did you…?”

“While I was training with the pervy sage, he taught me how to make myself and anyone I touch invisible. So I put it to good use.”

“Well then, who did Sasuke take to Hell with him?”

“That was a doppleganger and a very realistic doll of Terence.”

“Oh. Okay. Well let’s put Terence in his crib and try to give him some little siblings.” Kiba said, seductively

“Oh. Well, sure, Mr. Inuzuka. Let’s get started.”

“With pleasure, Mr. Inuzuka.”

That night they had sex so long, it’s amazing they weren’t tired the next morning! After about 1 week, Naruto went to the hospital to find out he was pregnant with twins. Then, after another 4 months, he found out they were a boy and a girl. When they were born, they were named Alexander and Brianna. Alexander had Kiba’s eyes and hair. Brianna had Naruto’s whiskers and eyes. She also had Kiba’s hair. Then after another 2 years, Kiba and Naruto had another set of twins. Only this time, it was two girls. Their names were Katrina and Stacey. Katrina had Kiba’s fangs and hair. She also had Naruto’s eyes. Stacey had Naruto’s whiskers, eyes, and hair.

They were happy. And just like in their vows they stayed together until they died. But way before then, they raised their children, never to be bothered by Sasuke again.

The End.

Really.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone who read to the very end! And apologize... Even with all the words already written out for me, it was hard typing this out to post here. I can't imagine what reading it with fresh eyes must be like...
> 
> If I tagged something incorrectly, or didn't tag anything at all, I'd appreciate it if you told me! I don't want this to be any more awful than it already is!
> 
> Now it's time to hide away in shame until I can post something better! Bye!!


End file.
